particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa Tallerand
General Information Vanessa Tallerand is a politican of Dundorf, Member of the Bundestag, former Minister for Health and Social Services, former Head of Government and former Chairwoman of the centre-right LDP. Life She was born in 3174 in Dundorf's former capital, Dunburg, where she attended both school and university. She graduated from University in medicine in 3195 and opened her own clinic the same year. In 3196, she was nominated as the LDP's top candidate in the constituency Dunburg. She was elected by a wide margin against her opponent, Erich Koller, and became a member of the Bundestag, where she acted as the LDP's spokesperson for Health issues. After the LDP won the elections, she became a member of the Du Pont cabinet. She then served as Minister for Health ans Social Services until 3202, when her party lost the majority. While the LDP was sent to opposition, she returned to her position as MP. In 3212, she was appointed Party Chairwoman for the region of Oderveld. When the LDP returned to power in 3217, she became a member of the cabinet again. When Larissa Dreyfus retired after the LDP was defeated had been defeated the elections, Tallerand took over her position and announced that she would shift the LDP towards a more conservative agenda, which resulted in a weakening of the traditionally strong classical liberal wing, that advocated more progressive policies on social issues. The new course first resulted in a disaster, with the LDP winning only 9% of the popular vote in 3221. However, three years later, the LDP made significant gains, winning 14% and becoming the strongest party in its stronghold Julstoch again. This was mainly due to the fact that Tallerand aimed to cooperate more with the libertarian wing of the LDP in order to attract socially liberal voters. In 3226, the LDP became the second-strongest party in the Bundestag and the strongest party of the conservative bloc, winning 19% of the vote. Due to the overall majority of the conservatives, Tallerand was sworn is as Bundeskanzlerin (Head of Government) of Dundorf in January 3227. Under her chancellorship, the cabinet aimed to re-introduce capitalist economic policies, restrict abortion, and privatize parts of the welfare system, such as the public pension system. {{ Her cabinet was heavily criticized when her Minister of Internal Affairs, Elena Neitzert of the KP, proposed a controversial security bill (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=334668) that was widely seen as a step towards a police state. In response, Tallerand said that the LDP would not support the proposal, but attacked the opposition at the same time: "We support all of the proposed measures except articles one and four. The police should not be entitled to arbitrarily arrest citizens or disperse peacefully demonstrating groups. By introducing such measures, the government would lose its credibility as the force for free speech and democracy. The LDP will therefore withdraw its vote on this bill. But at the same time, we condemn the SED's ridiculous attempt to present itself as the protector of democracy. Under the brutal socialist regime, the media was censored, the middle and upper class was expropriated, the taxpayers were ruthlessly exploited, their money was used to fund the mass killing of unborn babies, and the workers were forced into trade unions. Calling this repressive, murderous, anti-liberal system democratic is pure hypocrisy." Tallerand also received criticism for the weak internal coordination within her government. In 3328, the conservatives lost the majority after a turbulent tenure. Her efforts to keep the LDP in power by forming a four-party coalition were not successful, and her cabinet was replaced in April 3230. She was the LDP's candidate for the presidential race in the next elections, however she clearly lost. She currently serves as leader of the opposition against the leftist majority, alongside her counterpart of the KP. Tallerand acted as a spearhead of the opposition an made use of every opportunity to block the reforms the socialist majority aimed to introduce. She also increasingly espoused radical libertarian views such as the total privatization of social security and health care, which she had commenced during her term as Minister for Health and Social Services. In April 3239, she announced that she would resign after the LDP Convention taking place one month later. She explained her resignation as follows: "For over two decades, I have been leader of my party. We encountered overwhelming victories, moments of triumph, but also crushing defeats. I was leader of the opposition, Minister for Health and ran for Head of State three times. I have experienced everything a politician could in this nation, and therefore I am convinced that it is time to pass on the scepter to the next generation." She also stated that she would prefer MP Francois Delanoë as her successor. The LDP faction in the parliament held a ceremony in her honor to thank her for her merits to the party. She was the by far longest-serving LDP Chairwoman, holding that position for nearly 21 years. Analysing her tenure, the Dundorfer Neue Presse, a newspaper considered close to the LDP, wrote: "With the resignation of Chairwoman Tallerand, the LDP loses its most profiled politician. For 20 years, she has been fighting for less spending, lower taxes, free markets and individualism - the traditional key values of libertarianism. She has persistently changed the LDP's agenda from right-wing conservatism to radical libertarianism. She unified the party after the tensions between the conservative and moderate factions threatened to split it, which is an outstanding achievement, especially when taking into account her predecessor Larissa Dreyfus' attempt resulted in an electoral disaster. The LDP now has to find a successor capable of maintaining the current course and challenging the communist majority in the parliament." After her resignation, Tallerand assumed a seat in the parliament and now serves as an ordinary MP. She still often issues rhetorical attacks on the socialist government and is a member of numerous parliamentary committees. When the LDP dissolved in 3243, Tallerand renounced her seat in the Parliament and stood down from all her political functions. During her retirement, she continued to deliver statements on the political situation in the country and endorsed the right-wing Konservative Partei, a long-time ally of her former party, at all subsequent elections. In 3280, at age 106, she suffered a stroke and died one year later. She was buried in Dunburg. Political Views As Minister, she was particularly noticed for abolishing health safety restrictions on businesses, while also liberalizing the selling of alcoholic beverages and genetically modified crops. She also privatizied vast parts of the nation's the health system and introduced heavy restrictions on abortion, which made her unpopular among progressive and leftist citizens. However, she enjoys vast popularity within the conservative and libertarian circles of Dundorf. Vanessa Tallerand is a member of the Conservative Faction within the LDP, however she was also officially backed by the Libertarian Faction during her time as chairwoman. Category:Dundorfian peopleCategory:Dundorfian politicians